My New Life, And It's Without You
by fancygirl44
Summary: This story is up for adoption, any readers who stumble on it and like can take it. Just all I ask is for the chapter that I have written you give me a bit of credit for it, this story was supposed to be my next big fanfic next to my other story. Message!
1. Chapter 1

I still remember his words "I don't love you." I remember the day I went in search for the meadow he took me too.

~Flash Back~

_I was hoping as I finally stumbled upon the meadow. I was hoping that finding the meadow would give me some peace but it didn't. Just when I was about to turn back, I heard a voice I could vaguely remember. _

"_Bella, is that you?" Said Laurent._

_I just nodded._

"_Well this just cuts our work down to two." With that Victoria appeared._

"_I'm going to make Edward feel the pain of loosing a mate, just like I had too."_

_With fear in my eyes, I said "there is no Edward and I. He left me. I wasn't good enough for him." _

"_Hmm well then killing you wouldn't be much good then would it." She said. "I know exactly what I'm going to do. I live for an eternity without the one I love. I think the only fair thing would be that you should too." _

_I didn't even have seconds before I felt the pain of the bite and the feel of the venom course through my veins._

_I lay there for three days withering in pain, till the last second as my heart made its final beats. As my heart stopped, I made a vow to myself that I would never again let Edward Cullen back into my life._

~End of flash back~

After the pain, the hurt, the tears I swore I'd never let Edward Cullen back into my life. It's now been 110 years and I never did find a coven. I just wondered, my powers were simple enough, I was immune to human blood, and I could change my appearance and scent. I used my blood immunity for the good and became a doctor. Although I hated Edward I would take back the rest of the Cullens in an instant. When I was changed, I never wanted to be anything like the Bella Swan all the Cullens knew. So I got better fashion sense, wore a bit of make up. I constantly worked on my fighting skills; actually, last year I had found a vampire academy called . There I learned quite a few fighting skills. I trained with dhampirs that were to become Guardians when they graduated. I met a guy, who is still maybe the only person I keep in contact with from there. There is no romantic stuff; it's just friendship between him and I. Plus he's in love with Rose Hathaway.

Anyways here I am, after all the years away I thought it would be nice to go back home. So here I am in Forks. Getting ready for my first day of work at the hospital, little did I know it was going to be a long day.

"Hello Miss Swan, welcome to Forks, it is quite an honour to have you here. I honestly don't know how we got the two greatest doctors in the world to be working at our hospital." The secretary Janine said.

"The two greatest doctors?" I questioned.

"Yes, Doctor Cullen just transferred a couple weeks ago to our hospital." She said politely.

"Oh, okay. If you could just give me my patients for today, that would be greatly appreciated." I said with a warm smile.

**AN:OK This my very first twilight! So please no flames! I'd love some constructive critisim though. I'd like to thank my beta for this story xXtwihard-hoboXx THANK YOU! So please reivew! That way i know wheather to continue or not!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hmm it will be so nice to see Carlisle again. Just as I thought that I happened to bump into him and spill my files.

"Oh my god I'm sorry Carlisle, I guess just like my human years I still manage to be a klutz." I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry do I know…… Bella?" He stared in shock.

"That's right" I said with a smile.

"How?" He asked.

"Quick explanation? Laurent and Victoria came back for me." I said.

"Oh" he said solemnly.

"Anyways I have patients to get to as do you. If you want I can pop by after work." I said sweetly.

"I would very much like that. Our entire family has missed you so much." He said.

"Bye" I said. With that I walked down to the surgery hall.

Work seemed to go by so quickly, it only seemed like an hour had passed when it was the end of my shift. I think as much as I wanted to see the other Cullens, I was more set on not seeing Edward. Maybe I shouldn't go, I thought as I walked to the door, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle waiting for me.

"Alice called, said you were thinking of backing out, she said I should drive you over." He said politely. I didn't say anything. I just walked with him and got in his car.

When we got to his house before I could even step out of the car, I was PULLED out and enveloped in a hug by Alice.

"OHMYGOSHICAN'TBELIEVEITYOU'REALIVEWEALLTHOUGHTYOUWEREDEADBUTNOWIHAVEMYSISTERBACK!" She screamed

(Translation: Oh my gosh I can't believe it you're alive we all thought you were dead. But now I have my sister back!)

"Is Edward home?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't be.

"Yeah he is….. you don't want to see him?" She asked sadly.

"Why would I want to see a man that doesn't love me?" I asked pissed off.

"He does love you though, he lied in the forest that day." She said.

"I don't think he did, and I can easily make it so he thinks he's not seeing me but someone else." I said, matter-of-factly.

"How?!" She asked.

"You didn't see in your visions?" I asked.

"No, I wanted it to be a surprise." She said.

"I have three powers, I'm immune to human blood, I can change my appearance and my scent." I said smiling.

"NO! I won't let you, he's been miserable for years!!!" She screamed as she started running to the house.

SHIT!

Edwards P.O.V

I'd been miserable for the past 110 years, ever since Bella died. My family had not let me commit suicide and they had Alice keeping tabs on me to ensure that I didn't. Now we were back in Forks. It was the last place I wanted to be. We had arrived three weeks ago and now I was even more miserable than ever. I was sitting in my room, I had just heard Carlisle's car pull up home from work, and apparently he had brought a visitor. I tried to listen in on the visitors mind. Nothing?! Just then Alice burst through my door.

"She's back! Bella, she's here. Oh but I should mention, she has the ability to change her appearance and her sent." She said. WAIT WHAT?! My Bella is here? Why would Alice tell me her powers? Oh who cares right now! I ran from my room and to see an unfamiliar set of eyes, face, scent. Woman, this was not Bella.

"Umm, hey," I said caustically.

"Hey I'm…." She was cut short by Alice.

"Bella SWAN! You change your appearance and scent back RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL MAKE YOU GO SHOPPING WITH ME FOR A MONTH!" Alice yelled at her.

"Alice that is the nicest thing ever! I love shopping!" The girl supposedly Alice thought of as Bella screamed. Right then Alice got a vision; I decided to eavesdrop on the vision.

Alice's Vision.

_Bella running home and taking a shoe box out from under her bed, she took out the picture of her and I. She took out the C.D I had her lullaby on and put it in a stereo, and began to dry sob._

"_Why now?!" She screamed into the empty room._

"_He doesn't love me…._

_End of Vision_

This was my angel. It was my Bella. Right there I wanted to devour this woman in kisses because even though she didn't look like my Bella she was. That was when Alice cut in.

"Bella SWAN! IF YOU DON'T CHANGE BACK RIGHT NOW, I'LL BURN THAT BOX AND ALL OF ITS CONTENTS!" Alice screamed.

"You wouldn't." Bella said.

"Watch me." Alice said. Alice was about to start running when Bella spoke.

"Wait!" Bella called. With that the woman transformed into the Bella I knew and loved.

"Bella?" I finally spoke up. I ran up to her and put as much love and passion as I could into one kiss. This kiss was not like one we ever shared when she was human. I noticed something was off though with this kiss, she was tense and not kissing me back.

"I'm sorry Edward but I promised myself one thing when I came into this life. That was I'd never let you back into my life." She said quietly. As the last words left her luscious lips she turned on her heel and ran. She ran away from me.

**AN: Hope you liked the chapter! I'm hoping to have chapter 3 out by Friday or at latest saturday. I am sorry in advance that as the school year goes on that later in the school year if updates aren't as frequent. I'll try to start updating twice a week. If i do miss more then 2 weeks of updates I will make it up to you in monster chapter! Please Please Please Review it only takes at most 2 minutes so REVIEW! please**


	3. Prove it

Bella's POV

I just lay there in the sun, eye's closed, drowning myself in my own my miserable thoughts. Reasons to hate Edward: He left me, he doesn't love me, and he left me alone for 110 years all by fucking self. Hate him, hate him, and hate him! I must stay away….. I heard a twig snap. I started listening more intently. Running, too fast to be anyone other then gah! Why does he have to come after me?! I told him already I don't wanna see him!

"Bella let me talk to you! Let me explain." Edward shouted as he came running into the meadow.

"Why should I?" I snarled.

"Because that day in the woods I lied to you, I truly do love you." He said.

"Liar" I growled.

"Please let me prove it to you?" He said. Hmm I have an idea!

"Ok, but I get to choose?" I questioned now playing the innocent card.

"Alright, Love." He said passion in his eyes.

"Fight me. If you win I'll give you a second chance. If you loose, you're not allowed to follow me anymore. Deal?" I said, with a smile on my face.

"Bella, you know I'm going to win, why do you want to fight me?" He asked. What a snarky attitude for someone who is about to get their butt kicked to Maui.

"Cause you said I could choose how you prove it to me." I said sweetly.

"Fine." He replied. All of a sudden Alice showed up with the rest of the Cullen family.

I should have known she would show up. Stupid Pixie.

"Esme, Emmett and I will judge." Alice said. Edward got into the starting positions. I was standing carelessly while Edward crouched down reading to spring.

"On your marks, get set, FIGHT!" Alice screamed.

Edward sprang and I ducked out of the way. He leapt again and I stuck my foot out at the last possible moment and tripped him. He fell to the group and without hesitation I sprang on top of him, making escape impossible having his torso between my legs. I punched him a few times just to get a bit of frustration out. Then I leaned my mouth to his neck just enough so he could feel my teeth at his neck. Then I whispered "Kill."

"WOW Bella how'd you do that! You looked like you've actually trained" Emmett shouted.

"I have, but I won't say where, now if you don't you don't mind I'm going home." I said politely to Emmett.

"Why?" He asked.

"Edward just lost, and we made an agreement that if he lost, he would leave me alone for good." I explained to him.

"Edward! You're an idiot! Why would you agree to that?!" Emmett screamed at him.

"Cause I thought I'd win" he mumbled.

"Well I guess you should have thought harder on that bud." Emmett said sarcastically. I thought this would be cut in.

"I'm going to be going now, it was nice to see you again Esme, Alice, Jasper Carlisle, Emmett and even you Rose. Maybe I'll pop by again." I said.

"Just not tomorrow, everyone has school." Alice piped in.

"Ok. Bye." I said. Little did they know that they would see me at school. Not as Bella but as Lila Pearson. I'd let them know that it was me, but Edward would defiantly not know. When I got home I changed my look completely. I changed my hair to be jet black with blue, pink and red streaks through it. Next I changed my skin tone so I looked tan. My eyes were now a deep ocean blue. I had 3 piercings on both my ears, and one on my eye brow. I put some ripped jeans on, with a black wife beater t-shirt saying: Bite me, Vampires only though please. I also put on my two inch black heeled boots. I was unrecognizable as Bella Swan. I needed something to do while I wasn't at work. Although I did put my pager in my back pocket, just in case, I was needed.

The next day when I go to school and stepped out of my car, every guy that was there was staring. Great just great! I thought. Anyways I went and headed to the office.

"Hi, my name is Lila Pearson. I'm here to pick up my schedule." I said sweetly to the secretary.

"Here you go." The man at the front desk said.

Ok, let's take a look at this thing.

Period 1: Advanced Physics with Mrs. Tanner

Period 2: Advanced Chemistry with Mr. Coco

Period 3: Calculus with Mr. Jams

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: English with Mr. Newton

Period 6: Advanced Biology with Mr. Maui.

Everything looked so easy and HOLD UP! Mr. Newton?! Crap I'm probably with either his son or even grand son. NOO THIS is horrible. UGH!

After my mind spaz, I headed to my physics room, when I just happen to see Emmett was in this class sitting all alone.

"Hi Mr. Tanner, I'm Lila, I'm new. Where should I sit?" I asked.

"Oh, I've heard great things about you; you can go sit next to Emmett" He said to me with that I walked over to my seat.

"Hey, I'm Lila, I presume your Emmett." I said. Just then I got an idea, Time to play a little joke on Emmett.

**OK guys here is chapter 3. I kind of want to change this to an EmmettxBella but if you guys dont like it i'm fine writing canon pairings. Please Review! New chapter will be posted on Sunday night eastern Time! So please Review thank you.**


	4. Pranks and I love you's

"Hey, yah I'm Emmett, and I'm guessing you're new." He said.

"That would be right; anyways I was just wondering if I could possibly arm wrestle you." I said.

"Uh sure, but I'm not sure you're going to win." He said surprised by my question.

"We'll see about that. In my old school I beat every boy there, muscles or not." I said.

"Ok." He said rolling his eyes.

We got into starting position.

"Three, two, one" I said. I could see he was taking it easy on me because he thought I was human and I played along giving out a bit.

"Ha you're so going down." Emmett said so a sure of himself that he was going to win.

"Ok, time to end this I'm bored." I said while yawning. With that I slammed his hand onto the desk.

"HOW?!" He yelled so now the teacher was staring.

"Sorry, Emmett here was a bit confused." I said to the teacher so he'd carry on.

"Easy I'm just stronger then you." I said sweetly. At that moment the bell rang for next period.

Emmetts Point of view

A HUMAN JUST BEAT ME HOW?! GAH maybe I'm losing my strength, maybe I'm becoming human again! Ok check my heart…. No beat still a vampire. Maybe that girl is a SUPER hero is disguise. No that's not its not that. I KNOW she's a WOLF! Wait she doesn't smell. MAYBE she's a non-smelling wolf! THAT'S IT! Now all I have to do is make her mad.

Hmm how to make her mad… She looked kind of dark, SO she must hate pink! LOCKER MAKE OVER! I set quickly to work. It was easy to find Lila's locker cause she labelled it. Yes I do have pink paint and stuffed animals on me at all times. You never know when you're going to need it. It was easy and only took me five minutes. Just in time too here she comes. I hid quickly. She opened her locker and..

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHY THE FUCK IS MY LOCKER FUCKING PINK?! WHY THE HELL ARE THERE STUFFED ANIMALS?! EMMETT!!!! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW! I CAN SMELL YOU!" She screamed. HA! I was right she was a wolf.

"Yes Lila Wolf?" I said with a goofy smile.

"Why is my locker pink?" She asked.

"Because I'm trying to get you to transform into a wolf," I said innocently.

"EMMETT! I'm not a wolf!" She yelled. With that she slowly transformed into Bella, the tanned skin disappeared. I only had one thing to say to that.

"NO FAIR! NO ONE PRANKS BUT ME!" I screamed. This was so not fair! I going to go find Rose!

Edwards Point of View

All I could hear was Emmett's thoughts. He was screaming about how someone had played a prank him. I was currently, on my way to advanced chemistry with . Alice had, had a vision about a new girl who was going to be in my class. She was smirking too. Hmm I wonder why. When I got into chemistry there sat a girl who looked beautiful but nothing compared to my Bella.

Bella's Point of View

I saw him walk in and I almost felt my heart jump. Bad Bella, bad! He sat down beside me and looked into my eyes. Awe crap I can't do this.

"Hey Edward," I said sweetly.

"Hey, you must me Lila." He said.

"That's what people here call me, but at one time or when I'm at work I'm called Bella." I said with a smile on my face.

"Excuse me?" He said. I've already blown my cover to him and he doesn't get it. All of a sudden I had an idea. I made myself look paler.

"Mr. Coco? I don't feel so good." I said, faking sickness in my voice.

"Oh dear, would you like Mr. Cullen to take you to the nurse?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Mr. Cullen please escorts Miss. Pearson to the nurse." He said.

Edward and I both got up. Once we got far enough away from the class room he stopped.

I took that as my cue to transform back into Bella.

"Edward? I want to know and I want to the truth, no lies. Just the truth," I said, no judgement in my eyes.

"The truth is, Bella I love you." He said while searching my eyes.

"Edward I never stopped loving you." I said and with that I stepped forward and kissed him sweetly.

**SOO sorry about promising that this chapter would be up last night but i had tons of homework. Anybody who is in grade 11 or even high school will probably realize that the homework load is already getting packed on. Please Review. Once again I'm sorry**


	5. Love Yes Trust No Trickery OH YAH!

Edwards P.O.V

SHE LOVES ME! I soon turned that sweet kiss into a deep kiss.

"Come on Bella why don't we just skip for the rest of the day?" I asked eager and confident of her answer. Yet her answer did surprise me.

"No." She said sweetly with her angel of a voice.

"Why?" I asked kind of confused. She had just said she loved me.

"Well I have work right after school, and plus I only said I loved you, that hardly means that I trust you." She said giving a devilish grin. She had something in mind and I couldn't read her mind to tell what it was.

"Mr. Cullen, in the likes that I will get back together with you, you're going to have to pin me. That's right, just like that day in the forest. One of three things could happen, one I let you win because I trust you so much, two I end up teaching you what my friends taught me and you win, or there is that you lose." She said giving another devil grin.

"Really? What says I won't win without your help?" I said questioning. Did she not think I could do it on my own?

"Well unlike you, I went and was taught some where. You just have basic training." She said sweetly. Where had she trained? I knew I had already fought her once and she was insane.

"Anyways I have to go home now since I'm "sick."" She said. With that she left. Before she gave me an evil wink, that wink meant she had something planned. I just needed to figure out what it was. I needed more importantly to gain her trust back. For now I may just hangout outside on the tree outside her window.

Bella's P.O.V

I knew the moment I said I was still going home, he would follow. I think it's time I call up my friends from St. Vladimir's. After all I hadn't talked to Dimitri in about a month. It would be good for me. When I got home I made sure to keep a crack of my window open just enough for Edward to hear. Then I dialled.

"Hey Dimitri!" I said excitedly.

"Hey Bella!" he said with his Russian accent.

"I miss you so much," I said sadly.

"Awe Bella I miss you too, Rose would love to see you too. Maybe you should come visit!" He said.

"You know what; maybe I should, ummm how about in 3 days?" I asked.

"That would be awesome, and hey maybe we can set you up with Mason!" He said completely serious.

"Hmmm I may take you up on that. Anyways I have to go, see you soon. You know I love you." I said laughing. With that I hung up. The whole I love you thing was brother sisterly but I knew since Edward was listening he would think of it was I was in love with him.

Edwards P.O.V

WHAT?! SHE WAS IN LOVE WITH ME AND DIMITRI?! DIMITRI WHO?! THE ONLY DIMITRI I KNEW OF WAS……… DIMTRI VOLTURI! Hmmm I may have to just happen to bump into Bella in Italy! Make it sound completely a run into. Then when she's out, I talk to Dimitri and tell him Bella's not interested anymore. YAH!

**Sorry that didn't update, I kind of put it off because all school activites were starting this week. Plus my coach makes us run 5 km a day for cross country! Please review only takes 2 minutes, sorry its so short but Please REVIEW!**


End file.
